Hello, Stranger
by Nosuka chan
Summary: Bankotsu has gone off to fight in the war against the Americans and Kagome finds out that she's pregnant. But when she goes to get him and tell him, will he be there? Kag/Bank one-shot K plus for language


Nosuka chan: Heyy! I know I know, I should be working on my other fics, but I typed this up a while ago and felt like posting it. This idea came to me because, whaddya know, we're studying feudal Japan in history class. But most of the books in the library are about WWII, so it's kind of hard to find a book about a bunch of people from that era. And guess who I found? Nobunaga! If you can tell me which episode he's in, I'll type up a story for Nobunaga and Kagome! Hint: He is a (very) minor character in Inuyasha. Bwahahaha! I do not own anything! Not even the computer I'm typing this on! It's my oji-chan's. T for language!

This is a fake war about America vs. Japan, and yes I did get this from WWII. Arigatou~

**#~^*^~#**

Kagome burst into tears and fell to her knees in the airport. He wasn't there. He never would be. She'd have to face the fact that her two-years-and-a-half-long boyfriend was dead. He had died in the war against America. Why did they have to call him out? Couldn't they have called their neighbor, Naraku, instead? He was a great fighter. Anybody but him. Anybody but Bankotsu.

Damn it all. And to make matters worse, they had lost. Those damn Americans (SORRY) had won. And they had killed her boyfriend. The man she loved. The father of her unborn child. She hadn't told him yet even. He went to work the morning she was planning to tell him and was recruited before he could get home. He had sent her a short letter that he was sorry and that he loved her. He couldn't say anymore.

They had gone three months without talking to each other. And Kami did she miss him. She'd be damned if she didn't. But she was at the airport with her friend, Sango, whose husband of three years had been pulled out to war. Miroku was a good man, Kami let him be alive if only for Sango's mental state. They loved each other just like she and Bankotsu did. Four months ago, they were complete strangers. If anyone told her that now, she would laugh and smile, and tell them how they were. But a love had blossomed between them so strong that if it had roots it would overgrow even the mighty Goshinboku. He would laugh and smile and agree with her. Then he would give her a little kiss and she would blush.

Kami she missed those kisses. Short and chaste, they would ignite her soul, even if it was just the morning greeting. Any and every contact they had was that of pure lovers.

But now, she would never get to see him again. She would be alone, with an unborn child, not even her best friend could drag her back from the darkness overwhelming her heart.

Sango's pov~~

When Kagome fell to the floor, that was all she could take. She burst into tears too. She knew her husband was coming back, his name was on the list of survivors from the nuclear blast. Miroku was present and accounted for. However, Bankotsu was not. She couldn't take it, knowing that her friend would be in such pain for the rest of her life. It was terrible.

She knew what it was like to lose a person that was important to you, though. Her father and his friends/team mates from the local karate dojo had been lost in the war, too. But this was a different pain altogether.

End Sango's pov~~

Miroku frantically looked over the heads of fellow fighters and families, searching for his wife.

"Sango! Sango!" finally he spied her, huddled on the ground and hugging Kagome. He sighed and ran a hand through his dirty hair that had come lose from the small rat tail hairdo. He turned on his heel and jabbed a finger into the shoulder of his friend and spun him around. Bankotsu was about to shout at him for interrupting his search when Miroku pointed over in the distance. His eyes widened as he began shoving people out of the way, frantic to get to his girlfriend. Miroku shook his head and muttered "idiot" before running along the path his friend made by clearing the way.

Kagome's whole body shook as memories played through her mind.

_Flashback_

_Kagome ran through the streets, not really caring about the people yelling at her from the sidewalk. She just kept running until she climbed up the shrine steps, finally collapsing onto her knees under the Goshinboku's great branches where she would be shadowed from view. Her eyes clouded over with tears. Her boyfriend since she was in high school, Inuyasha, had just broken up with her after three years. Three years! Since she was fifteen, she'd loved him. She was eighteen now and look at her, she was all alone. _

_She was about to cry out loud when to black boots appeared in her teary vision. She looked up, surprised at who it was._

"_B-Bankotsu?" she choked out. Bankotsu was a boy from her college's sparring team, the Shikon College Strikers. He was constantly fighting with Inuyasha over who was the better fighter, him with his gigantic halberd Banryuu or Inuyasha with the deadly katana Tetsusaiga. She used to watch them fight together, full of awe at how Bankotsu could move so swiftly and precisely with such a big weapon, while Inuyasha would often use sheer force to fight. She didn't know him very well though, because she mainly hung out with Inuyasha, his biggest rival._

"_Hello, stranger. Somebody break your heart?" he asked, leaning down and grabbing her hand. He pulled her up and wiped her tears away which surprised her. Why would a man that hardly knew her and probably hated her care? Nonetheless she sniffled, looking down to her feet._

"_I-Inuyasha dumped me over the phone while I was waiting for him at old Totosai's sword shop. I was going to buy him a new katana, which Totosai called "Tenseiga". It was really expensive and Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, was there and tried to out by me. I let him have it in the end, b-because I wouldn't have a use for it. No boyfriend, no sword." she finished with a humorless laugh. _

_Bankotsu's eyes softened and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him._

"_Forget about that stupid mutt. I hate him, and I heard that he dumped you for some ugly chick called Kikyou. I didn't think it was true, but I guess it is. I'll have to kill that flea bag for hurting you like this," he growled as he dragged her along down the steps of the shrine. "And I'll have to thank him for setting you free," he mumbled, trying not to let Kagome hear but she did anyway. She stopped dead on the middle of the stairwell, making him pause as well._

"_W-what?" she asked with her face flushing red. He started to squirm under her gaze and finally settled with staring at the steps._

"_K-kagome, well, the truth is, that I sorta... I mean, just a little... I..." he mumbled, embarrassed. Kagome could see his face tint red._

"_What is it, Bankotsu?" she said softly._

"_Well..." he sighed, bringing a hand up to smack his red face and successfully hiding his eyes from view, "damn, why is this so hard?_

"_Well, Kagome the truth is that I was always jealous of Inuyasha because you were his girlfriend. I really like you, and I always did my best at practices whenever you were there. I really, truly like you. A lot. Okay?" he said, grabbing her hand again and rushing down the stairs. He kept his back turned to her the whole time, his long black braid tickling her legs as she hurried to keep up with him. She stopped with him at a red light while cars zoomed past. She held onto his hand a little tighter and finally grabbed his arm with hers. He stiffened in her grip, wondering what was going to happen._

"_Bankotsu, it's okay. It's really okay. Truth is, I pretty much watched you the whole time you were practicing with Inuyasha. And I admire you a lot. The way you fight, it's really graceful and cool. Inuyasha usually uses the same few moves over again, and he screams weird names when he fights. Like "Kaze no Kizu!" It was kind of weird, but you always kept your cool. And I, I think that you're really handsome." she squeaked at the end, blushing. Bankotsu gasped a little and grabbed her arms, prying them off of his and looked into her swirling chocolate eyes._

"_Really? Do you really think that?" he asked seriously. She blushed even more under his scrutiny and nodded. He smiled and brought her into his warm embrace. She gasped and finally melted into his warm arms, hugging him back._

_End flashback_

That one memory played in her head over and over, torturing her broken heart even more. Suddenly two black boots appeared in her watery vision, just like when Bankotsu had fist met her. She looked up and gasped at who it was.

"Hello, stranger. Someone break your heart?" Bankotsu grinned as he pulled Kagome up in one swift movement and kissed her passionately. Her eyes widened before clamping shut, kissing him back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the world around them dissolving until Kagome finally pulled back, gasping for air.

"Yeah! One stupid, _stupid_ baka that pretended to be dead and had me worried _sick_!" she shouted, hugging Bankotsu for all it was worth. He smiled and patted her head, his other hand resting on her back.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean it. I really didn't. I was just in a hurry to get back to you," he said softly. She smiled into his chest.

Sango was watching the two from her spot on the ground until she heard panting from where Bankotsu had just ran from. She shot up and into Miroku's arms, crying happily.

"Miroku! Where have you been! One you had me worried that either you were groping some poor man's wife, and two you just missed the greatest reunion of all time!" she shouted when she seperated from his arms long enough to look at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"My dear Sango, you have no faith in my self control. I am, after all, a Buddhist monk. I do not believe in groping a woman unless we are married." she scowled.

"Then you've been cheating on me, you big hentai!" he sweat-dropped.

"No, Sango! I have been _appreciating_ other women like they should! And about the reunion, who- _oh._" he said while trying to switch the subject, finally looking over Sango's shoulder. He rolled his eyes. "Bankotsu, I _told_ you not to skip signing the list of survivors. You had poor Kagome all worried!" Bankotsu growled at him.

"Oi, if I'd signed that stupid list, I would've missed the next flight to get back! And there is absolutely _no_ way that _I'm _waiting for _eight. Fucking. Hours._ For the next flight to see my woman!" he hugged Kagome tighter to him still and she clutched his shirt, worried he wasn't actually there.

"You baka," she breathed. He smiled.

:Later:

"Hey Kagome," he said as they drove home.

"Yea?"

"Umm, Kagome.. I was wondering if you'd... umm..." he was unable to finish his sentence, glancing at Miroku in the rear-view mirror. Said pervert wiggled his eyebrows and nodded, motioning to go on with his head. Bankotsu gulped. _"Well, it's now or never..." _he thought as he pulled a small box out of his jacket. Kagome was on his other side and didn't see it, though she was wondering what the heck he was going to ask her. He slipped it open to reveal a small silver ring with two sapphires on each side of a white crystal heart-shaped diamond. He then stuck it on her finger and looked away, a bundle of nerves and blushing. His voice caught in his voice as she looked over the small ring, eyes gone wide. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him to face her.

"...Really?" she asked in a low, excited voice. He nodded and she burst into smiles.

"Yes! Yes yes, a hundred times _yes!"_ she shouted, causing Sango to shake her head in amusement. Miroku stifled a laugh as Kagome practically jumped on him in a deadly hug.

"But why now? Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked, before quickly adding "N-not that I'm angry!" he sighed, holding her once again.

"I've wanted to ask you for a while now. But I was too nervous, the coward I am. But when I was out on the battlefield, I knew I had to get out of there and ask you before I died. Not something I was confident about, but at least it worked out all right." Kagome frowned playfully.

"Except for the me-thinking-you-were-dead-and-crying-my-eyes-out part,"

"Well, yeah, that wasn't part of my plan..."

"Obviously, or else you're one cruel man,"

"I am not,"

"Well, then I have to be the cruel one,"

"Wha-" he never got to finish his sentence as Kagome leaned toward him nervously, whispering something in his ear. He blanched for a second before whipping his head around to stare at her while she fidgeted. Sango and Miroku watched his reaction closely.

"You mean... that I'm a … that _we're_... tha..." he faltered, reality finally setting in. "_Holy __**shit**__..."_ he murmured, sighing and leaning his head atop of Kagome's. She moved to look up at him while he leaned on her.

"Well, that does it. I am definitely not going into another war for a _long_ time..." he said, making Kagome snap at him.

"You're _damn_ right you're not! We've got more important things to do! Like how to keep Jakotsu far enough away from us so that he doesn't name her Jakotsu Junior or something weird!" at this they erupted into laughter. "You know it would happen," she pouted.

"Whatever her name is," Bankotsu said, " I hope she won't talk to strangers..."

"Bank, she wouldn't _be_ here if it weren't for strangers..."

"I was joking!" Kagome rolled her eyes and they continued on home.

But not before Miroku tried to grab Sango's but and she threatened to kill him if not for the fact that he were driving.

#~^*^~#

Nosuka chan: Yeah, I know it's kinda weak. But it's my third one-shot, I'm usually better with full blown-out stories. Whatever... Ja ne! Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
